User talk:Sammyrock0087
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the ZR-350 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 15:16, September 14, 2012 Not too sure :/ Hey I'm not too sure what you mean by your message that you've posted on my talk page, do you need help with it buddy? (: (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 18:58, May 15, 2013 (UTC)) Pelep pew pew I'm lovin it. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 19:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) I got an Idea on your recent page you posted.You should put BF Ghibli/Volkswagen Scirocco.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 14:45, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Brainstorming too I got an idea for Non-Stop-Pop FM these songs are: Lupe Fiasco-Battle Scars Carly Rae Jepsen-Call Me Maybe Pharrell-Happy Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown-No Air Taylor Swift-We are never ever getting back together Naughty Boy ft Sam Smith-La la la Soulwax FM Chainsmokers-#Selfie Put it on your latest page you posted.ThanksSean.drew.535i (talk) 12:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC) GTA Future Characters Hi Sam,I got a clue for parodying celebrities here: *Meredith Speed-Taylor Swift *July Moon-Selena Gomez *Sonny La Garza-Demi Lovato *Kitty Furry-Katy Perry *Cat Butera-Ariana Grande *Hannah Ray-Miley Cyrus *Jeremy Drew-Justin Bieber *Fenty Rebelle-Rihanna Sean.drew.535i (talk) 09:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Long Time No See I'm pretty good, I turned 18 on the 7th of July, and have been indulged in art and writing a video game about mercenary aviators; that you might find interesting. And sadly, I do not play MotorStorm, for I have been indulged in War Thunder, and I'm in a squadron with friends, and because school's gotten pretty difficult. These days, I do wonder if MotorStorm will ever come back. But hey, would you be interested in reading a few missions in my story? I've seen Onrush, and it looks like an okay game; I might look into investing into it, hoping there will be a wiki for it. Wow, you bought Arctic Edge? What is that game like? Lastly, I think i would be interested in coming back to the MS wiki, seeing that it looks like it could use some major improvements. Westside JDM (talk) 17:47, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Invalid revert and policy reminder Sorry about that, you are 100% correct. My apologies, was reviewing edits on my mobile and obviously misread and jumped. I have rolled back my invalid revert and removed the spelling message. Thanks for the polite message when I probably deserved a bit of a wtf? �� Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:24, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey man, how've you been doing? Hey man, it's Tmi. How've you been doing lately? I was wondering if you liked Burnout: Revenge. I've been playing it for a while now, and I'd have to say it's my favorite game. What was your favorite car in it? For me it's the EA Racer GT or the Lowrider. Also, I was wondering, do you like to collect diecast cars at all? Because recently I've gotten into collecting them, and I have tons of JDM cars from RX-7s to Skylines and all sorts of other cars. The Cherrybomber (talk) 20:06, March 11, 2019 (UTC) The Cherrybomber